Una noche, solo para mi
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Este es un oneshot, de los chicos despues de un concierto.Algo pasa entre Shu y Hiro. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, limon. Si esto atenta contra sus gustos no leer, a los demas GRACIAS POR LEERME!


_**GRAVITATION NO ME PERTENECE**_

ESTE FIC, HA SIDO UNA PETICION ESPECIAL PARA MI AMIGA PIPER CALIST, QUE ME DIJO EN DIAS PASADOS QUE QUERIA UN LEMON DE ESTOS DOS....MANIS, ESTE ES TU REGALO DE NAVIDAD.

FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una noche, solo para mi_

Se encontraban de gira por Sapporo, capital de Hokkaido, al norte del país. Habían terminado un concierto ante más de cien mil personas. Estaban celebrando, luego de este gran éxito. Los únicos que se quedaron en el hotel fueron Suguro y Sakano. El primero realmente no estaba de ánimos para celebrar y el segundo se había quedado desmayado de tanta tensión durante todo el concierto.

En un bar se encontraban K-san, Hiro y Shuichi. El primero, daba grandes signos de borrachera, sacaba sus pistolas y amenazaba con disparar a todos. No es que K fuera mal bebedor, pero como durante todo el día estuvo a punto de matar a Shu, por todos los errores que este cometía, decidieron controlarlo dándole varias botellas del sake producido en esa prefectura _(N/a De acuerdo a una revista que tengo ahí, en Hokkaido, se hace un sake con un gran contenido de alcohol)_. Debido a esto ya para las doce de la noche _(N/a tras seis horas ininterrumpidas de sake)_ el estaba mas que borracho.

Veinte minutos después y los demás sin poder controlar a un K semi inconsciente lo llevaron al hotel, pero aun querían celebrar, así que volvieron al bar. Shu, que ya tenía media botella de sake encima, estaba algo contento y quería escuchar la voz de su amante, así que tomo su celular y lo llamó.

- _¿Qué molestas?_ _(A/N A que no me adivinan de quien son esas hermosas palabras….sarcasmo mode on)_

-Yuuuki, porque dices que molestooo. Hace diez días que no nos vemos.

-_Y han sido los más felices de mi vida, ¿verdad que la gira dura dos meses más?_

-Buahh, Yuki malo, yo que llamé para decirte que tuvimos estadio lleno hoy y no, ya mañana en la tarde estaré contigo.

-_Verdad que estas jóvenes están locas y en cuanto a lo de regresar, te puedes tomar tu tiempo, tengo que terminar un capitulo y no quiero interrupciones._

-Buahh, eres cruel. Adios, te hablo mañana. Te amo.

-_Hasta que por fin me dejaras escribir tranquilo_.

Ambos cerraron el teléfono. El rubio, en verdad estaba en su cama, sin poder dormir, esperando la llamada habitual de su amante, en verdad lo extrañaba, pero no lo iba a reconocer, ni tampoco le haría saber que cada vez que el se marcha de gira el dormía abrazando su almohada, solo para tener su olor cerca y que sólo así podía concebir el sueño.

Shu, por su parte estaba algo deprimido, y fue a ahogar su pena en alcohol, junto a su amigo. Dos horas después, estaban los dos borrachos llegando al hotel de milagro. La primera habitación que recordaron fue la del pelirrosa. Entraron en ella y se tumbaron en la cama.

Luego de un rato, Hiro se despierta al sentir como alguien lame y besa el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Yuuki, cojeme que estoy caliente (Le susurra su amigo al oído con un tono sensual).

Era obvio que el pelirrosa estaba totalmente borracho, Hiro, aunque estaba algo, no lo estaba al punto de no reconocer a quien estaba a su lado. Pero en verdad una parte de el estaba deseando algo con su amigo, pero no quería dañar su relación.

Hiro, no se lo pensó mucho y se colocó encima de shu, besando y mordiendo el cuello de este, quien le indicaba que estaba en buen camino al soltar gemidos de placer. Siguió su recorrido, quitándole la camisa, lamiendo y besando sus pezones, luego siguiendo su recorrido hacia el ombligo, ocasionándole cosquillas al menor.

Este no se quiso quedar atrás y torpemente, por los efectos del alcohol, le fue quitando la camisa a hiro y desabrochando los pantalones de este, para quitárselos ayudándose con los pies.

Hiro, luego que estaba sin ropa, siguió su trabajo, desnudando al vocalista, tomando el miembro de este con la boca y lamiéndolo lentamente. Shu simplemente se aferraba al cabello de su amigo, para que este hiciera lo que el quería y se lo metiera en la boca completamente, cosa que hizo luego de hacerse de mucho rogar.

Shu, tomo una de las manos de Hiro y se la llevó a la boca humedeciendo tres dedos de esta. El pelirrojo, sin dejar la hombría del menor llevó uno de los dedos a la entrada de este para prepararlo a lo que venía. Mientras, el cantante solo atinaba a agarrar las sabanas y gemir de placer.

Luego que estuvo preparado reemplazó sus dedos por su miembro entrando lentamente, una vez dentro dejó que su amigo se acostumbrara a la invasión. Inició el vaivén moviéndose despacio al principio y aumentando la velocidad a medida que lo hacía la pasión.

Los gemidos y aruñazos del pelirrosa, estaban volviendo loco a Hiro, quien solo atinaba a tomar mas impulso para que cada embestida fuera mas certera y lo hicieran pedir por mas. Shu se corrió primero con un fuerte gemido y Hiro lo hizo después, una vez que las paredes que envolvían su miembro se contrajeron a causa del orgasmo del menor.

Una vez terminaron Hiro salió del interior de su amigo, fue al baño y buscó un poco de papel para limpiarle y luego ponerle el pijama, para que el otro, quien se había vuelto a dormir, pronunciando una vez mas el nombre de su amante, no supiera lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente Shu despertó tarde y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo con la certeza de haber soñado que Yuki le hacía el amor.


End file.
